Landon Bryant
|pob = Xavier Institute; Bayville, New York |gender = Male |species = Mutant |height = 6’1” |weight = 185 lbs |hair = Black |eyes = Ocean Blue |family = Bryant |Species = Mutant |Nationality = U.S American |Family = Bryant |canon=true|au=true|warverse=true|whatif=true|rewrite=true |skin = Fair}} Landon Bryant is the only son of David Bryant aka Crow and Gina Geshanaro aka Candy Girl. He was raised primarily by his father and step-mother, Aislinn Bryant, who he views more as his mother than Gina. He is the older brother of Cora Lee Bryant. Personality Physical Description Powers Mutation Organic Material Manipulation: Can transform, alter or transmute matter, energy, elements, objects, beings (animals, aliens, mythical beings, etc.), etc into anything else, either completely or partially, permanently or temporarily. Can create, shape and manipulate everything and anything organic, both organisms and organic matter. He can create, manipulate, shape, transform, heal and/or destroy everything that lives, has lived or comes from either of the above. Limitations *His power has extreme potential for misuse. *He is unable to create organic matter, being limited to manipulating already existing sources. *Would need extensive training to learn how to use the true potential of his power. *All transformations can be reverted within a 24 hour period, otherwise it becomes permanent. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': He has been trained in hand-to-hand combat in multiple forms by Aurelia Howlett aka Dirus and Logan Howlett aka Wolverine. *'Expert Tactician': He is a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans if the situation changes, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to defeat different enemies in difficult situations, and be victorious. *'Genius Level Intelligence': He easily is top ten of the smartest people on Earth. Furthermore, this extends to his remarkable ingenuity dealing with difficult situations such as foes and deathtraps where he is capable of using his available tools in unorthodox and effective ways *'Expert Marksman': He can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms, though he prefers not to use them. *'Expert Swordsman': Is proficient with swords and staffs. *'Weapons Proficiency': He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knives, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and even firearms Name Meaning *'Landon' is from a surname which was derived from an Old English place name meaning "long hill" (effectively meaning "ridge").Behind the Name: Landon - accessed September 5,2016 *'Rouse' is a nickname for a person with red hair, from Middle English, Old French rous "red(-haired)".Ancestry: Rouse - accessed September 5,2016 *'Bryant' is from the given name Brian,Behind the Name Surnames:Bryant - accessed September 5,2016 the meaning of this name is not known for certain but it is possibly related to the old Celtic element bre meaning "hill", or by extension "high, noble".Behind the Name: Brian - accessed September 5,2016 Cannon Cannon Biography |-|Childhood= |-|Teens= |-|Twenties= Canon Relationships |-|Rose= |-|Atif= Landon first meets Atif Alston at his mother's daycare at the Haven. |-|Ashley= Landon first meets Ashley Alston at his mother's daycare at the Haven. |-|Rachel= Landon first meets Rachel Howlett at his mother's daycare at the Haven. Canon Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= *Lead Singer/Sax Player/Back up Drummer/Founder Blaze Halo *Teacher's Assistant *Florist at Flowers of the Nile (former) *Drummer/Singer/Co Founder Meddling Kids (former) |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s): *X-Men *Excalibur (consultant/tech support) Previous Affiliation(s): *Haven *Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters |-|Other= Codename:Prime Alias:Lanny (by Solangel Massey) Title(s):N/A Place of Birth:Xavier Institute; Bayville, New York Place of Residence:Manhattan, New York AU AU Biography |-|Childhood= |-|Teens= |-|Twenties= AU Relationships |-|Rose= |-|Atif= Landon first meets Atif Alston at his mother's daycare at the Haven. |-|Ashley= Landon first meets Ashley Alston at his mother's daycare at the Haven. |-|Rachel= Landon first meets Rachel Howlett at his mother's daycare at the Haven. AU Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= *Lead Singer/Sax Player/Back up Drummer/Founder Blaze Halo *Teacher's Assistant *Florist at Flowers of the Nile (former) *Drummer/Singer/Co Founder Meddling Kids (former) |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s): *X-Men *Excalibur (consultant/tech support) Previous Affiliation(s): *Haven *Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters |-|Other= Codename:Prime Alias:Lanny (by Solangel Massey) Title(s):N/A Place of Birth:Xavier Institute; Bayville, New York Place of Residence: Manhattan, New York Warverse Warverse Biography |-|Childhood= |-|Teens= |-|Twenties= Warverse Relationships |-|Atif= Landon first meets Atif Alston at his mother's daycare at the Haven. |-|Ashley= Landon first meets Ashley Alston at his mother's daycare at the Haven. Warverse Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= *Lead Singer/Sax Player/Back up Drummer/Founder Blaze Halo *Teacher's Assistant *Florist at Flowers of the Nile (former) *Drummer/Singer/Co Founder Meddling Kids (former) |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s): *X-Men *Excalibur (consultant/tech support) Previous Affiliation(s): *Haven *Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters |-|Other= Codename:Prime Alias:Lanny (by Solangel Massey) Title(s):N/A Place of Birth:Xavier Institute; Bayville, New York Place of Residence: Harlem, New York What If What If Biography |-|Childhood= |-|Teens= |-|Twenties= What If Relationships |-|Rose= Landon first meets Roselyn Howlett at his mother's daycare at the Haven. |-|Ashley= Landon first meets Ashley Alston at his mother's daycare at the Haven. |-|Atif= Landon first meets Atif Alston at his mother's daycare at the Haven. |-|Rachel= Landon first meets Rachel Howlett at his mother's daycare at the Haven. |-|Zoe= Landon first meets Zoe DeLuca while visiting his family and she is seeking sanctuary at the Haven. What If Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= *Lead Singer/Sax Player/Back up Drummer/Founder Blaze Halo *Teacher's Assistant *Florist at Flowers of the Nile (former) *Drummer/Singer/Co Founder Meddling Kids (former) |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s): *X-Men *Excalibur (consultant/tech support) Previous Affiliation(s): *Haven *Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters |-|Other= Codename:Prime Alias:Lanny (by Solangel Massey) Title(s):N/A Place of Birth: Xavier Institute; Bayville, New York Place of Residence: Harlem, New York Rewrite Rewrite Biography |-|Childhood= |-|Teens= |-|Twenties= Rewrite Relationships |-|Rose= Landon first meets Roselyn Howlett at his mother's daycare at the Haven. |-|Ashley= Landon first meets Ashley Alston at his mother's daycare at the Haven. |-|Atif= Landon first meets Atif Alston at his mother's daycare at the Haven. |-|Rachel= Landon first meets Rachel Howlett at his mother's daycare at the Haven. Rewrite Personal Information |-|Family= |-|Jobs= *Lead Singer/Sax Player/Back up Drummer/Founder Blaze Halo *Teacher's Assistant *Florist at Flowers of the Nile (former) *Drummer/Singer/Co Founder Meddling Kids (former) |-|Alliance= Current Affiliation(s): *X-Men *Excalibur (consultant/tech support) Previous Affiliation(s): *Haven *Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters |-|Other= Codename:Prime Alias:Lanny (by Solangel Massey) Title(s):N/A Place of Birth: Xavier Institute; Bayville, New York Place of Residence: Manhattan, New York References Category:Canon Category:Warverse Category:AU Category:Rewrite Category:What If Category:Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters Category:Haven Category:X-Men Category:Excalibur Category:U.S American Category:Homosuperior Category:Characters Category:Bryant Family Category:Original Character